puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nu Island (Cerulean)
Nu Island is a large island serving as the capital of the . There four known routes from the island: , , , and . Natural resources They can be bid at the commodities market. Buildings The buildings on Nu are named after casino games and terms. ; Apothecary : Roll of the Dye (bazaar) : Dying for Dchow's White Paint (upgraded) : Watching Paint Dye (upgraded) ; Bank : Ante Up ; Commodities market : The Nu Deal (upgraded) ; Distillery : Pour of a Kind (bazaar) : Rum For Your Lives (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Full House (upgraded) ; Furnisher : High Stakes Tables (bazaar) : Sexi Star Decorations (upgraded) ; House Villa Las Vegas|villa|left}} ; Inn : Going All Inn (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Red Hot Poker (bazaar) : Lucky Shot (upgraded) : Volley Forge (upgraded) : We Got Big Balls (upgraded) ; Palace : ; Shipyard : Shuffle the Decks (bazaar) : Moby Dick Constructions (upgraded) : No Friggin Way (upgraded) : Ship My Pants (upgraded) ; Tailor : Suited Pair (bazaar) : Baby Needs Nu Shoes (upgraded) : In the Bluff (upgraded) ; Weavery : Wheelers Choice (bazaar) : Holdem Foldem Cloth (upgraded) ; Dusted buildings : Ace in the Hull (upgraded shipyard) : Snake Dyes (upgraded apothecary) : Ye Spin Some, Ye Loom Some (upgraded weavery) : Fit or Fold (upgraded tailor) : Bedder's Anonymous (upgraded furnisher) : Gin Rummy (upgraded distillery) : Stacked Decks (upgraded shipyard) : GROGDORRRRRRR (upgraded distillery) : Soused Scupperer's Nu Inebriants (upgraded distillery) History Nu Island was originally located on the Midnight Ocean. The Nu Island monument is located northwest of Holdem Foldem Cloth. — 2004-09-25, won control of Nu in a seven round blockade, besting the second contender The Pirate Mafia. — 2004-10-02, (an alt flag led by an alt of Robertdonald) dropped a war chest on Nu, attempting to draw support away from allies of Carpe Noctem at . Epic won the blockade in eight rounds. — 2005-01-29, Epic defeated Notorious Fandango in three rounds, thanks to the assistance of Gladiators, a flag organized to oppose Notorious Fandango's efforts. — 2005-11-20, Epic defeated Black Sheep Brigade in a three event blockae of the island. Three days later, the two flags merge and control of the island is transferred to Black Sheep Brigade. — 2006-5-7, Black Sheep Brigade successfully defended the island in a four round sinking blockade against Pirates of The Keys. — 2006-11-18, Blighted blockaded the island and conquered it in a three round blockade. Black Sheep Brigade did not defend. — 2006-12-10, The Wrath of Neptune defeated Blighted in a three round blockade to take control of the island. — 2007-04-01, Spirit of the Game attacked The Wrath of Neptune unsuccessfully, conceding after round 2. — 2007-09-22, The Wrath of Neptune successfully defended the island in a five round non-sinking blockade against Spirit of the Game. — 2007-09-29, The Wrath of Neptune successfully defended the island in a four round blockade against Spirit of the Game. The defenders returned the war declaration before round three, making rounds three and four sinking. — 2007-10-13, The Wrath of Neptune disbanded prior to the blockade. Spirit of the Game was the only contender in the blockade and won the island. — 2007-12-15, Spirit of the Game successfully defended the island against the Brigand King Admiral Finius. — 2008-02-10, Spirit of the Game successfully defended the island against Admiral Finius. The blockade was the result of a scuttle. — 2008-03-01, Admiral Finius attacked as a result of a scuttle. Due to a successful interference from Morgan's Marauders (who wanted Finius to win), Spirit of the Game was not able to defend the island. Admiral Finius' flag Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness took control of the island. — 2008-03-09, Blood and Roses defeated Admiral Finius in three rounds to take control of the island. — 2010-5-23, Tyr's Own defeated Blood and Roses in three rounds to take control of the island. Riot, already at war with Blood and Roses, dropped a chest to make the blockade sinking but did not contest the blockade. — 2010-5-29, Tyr's Own scuttled and did not defend the island against the Brigand King The Widow Queen. Her flag Black Veil took control of the island. — 2010-7-03, Tyr's Own defeated The Widow Queen in three rounds to take control of the island. — 2010-8-29, Tyr's Own successfully defended the island in a three round non-sinking blockade against Fearless Tigers. — 2011-5-01, Tyr's Own successfully defended the island in a five round sinking blockade against Fearless Tigers. — 2011-7-30, the Brigand King Brynhild Skullsplitter defeated Tyr's Own to take control of the island. — 2011-8-06, Fearless Tigers defeated Brynhild Skullsplitter in three rounds to take control of the island. Category:Capital islands